mis vecinos
by naIrAkua
Summary: Amy se gano un viaje a japon, cuando es llevada a lo ke sera su nuevo hogar, ella lo ve muy trankilo y sus vecinos muy amables...pero lo ke no se a dado cuenta es ke absolutamente todos sus vecinos son asecinos profecionales


Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction ^^

Este es mi segundo primer fic… creo ó.ô

Bueno está basado en mi primer fic ke borre ya hace bastante tiempo, creo ke algunos si lo recuerdan… bueno siguen siendo las mismas parejas, solo la historia cambia un "poco"

-bla bla bla- diálogos

-_bla bla bla-_ pensamientos

(bla bla bla) interrupciones mías para aclarar o comentar algo estúpido u.u

Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen T.T

Y sin mas ke decir ke comience el fic ^^

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomo fuertemente el pequeño papel en sus manos, contenía la respiración mientras veía la pantalla de la tele frente a ella, a cada palabra que salía de una mujer no mayor de 30 años apretaba mas fuerte el papel.

Cuando escucho muy atentamente a lo que parecía ser el último numero, mordió su labio inferior de la emoción…

"_y el numero final es…-_ dijo mientras hacia un pausa para dejando en suspenso a todas las personas que la estaban viendo en ese momento-_ ¡el numero 34!"_

-¡¡¡¡KIAAAAAA…!!!!- salto de alegría aventando el pequeño papel que había conservado desde que prendió la tele- ¡¡gane, gane, wuaauu!!¡¡no puedo creerlo, es la primera vez que gano en estas cosas!!¡¡que genial!!-

Una pequeña cabecita de un gato color amarillo con rayas naranjas y ojos cafés, se asomó por la puerta un poco asustada por el grito de su dueña.

-uh?... ¡Kirina!- tomo a la gatita en brazos- adivina que, me gane un viaje a Japón todo pagado!!-

-¡¿Qué tu que…!?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, cuando volteo encontró a su madre sorprendida y enojada al mismo tiempo- ¡¡pero claro que no iras a Japón Amy!!-

-¡pero mamá!-

-¡nada de peros! No puedes ir tu sola a Japón pues que estás loca!-

-mamá, en primera no estoy loca y en segunda no soy una niña que protección, ¡ya tengo 17 años! Y yo se cuidarme sola- dijo Amy insultada por la respuesta de su madre.

-Amy, te trato como a una niña porque te comportas como una- Amy se enojo aun mas- y no, no voy a dejarte ir- finalizo su madre con autoridad… y Amy… ¿sonrió?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaban ambas paradas enfrente una de la otra, la primera perecía estar triste y enojada y la segunda sonreía abiertamente.

-_¿Cómo demonios logro convencerme?- _pensó la mamá de Amy mientras la miraba fijamente. Traía un pantalón de tela negro con rallas verdes a los lados, unos tenis blancos y una blusa color azul. A simple vista parecía que iba a hacer deporte.

-_jejeje, mamá puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero se cuáles son tus debilidades- _pensó Amy mientras se le formaba una sonrisa malvada. Traía una falda roja de una pieza con la orilla blanca y unas botas del mismo color y con una línea blanca cruzando por al frente (como viste normalmente), en su mano derecha traía una pequeña jaula donde estaba Kirina y en la mano izquierda una maleta de rueditas gris.

-eh, bueno, Amy te cuidas por favor- dijo con voz baja solo para que Amy la escuchara- llámame en cuanto llegues ¿ok?-

-ok- Amy dejo en el suelo las dos cosas que traía y abrazo a su mamá como despedida.

"_el vuelo 246 con destino a Japón está a punto de despegar, le sugerimos abordar de inmediato"_ al oír eso, Amy soltó a su madre y tomo sus cosas.

-adiós mamá, volveré en un mes ¿de acuerdo?-

-…s-si- titubeo, Amy dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta que daba a un camino al avión (se nota que no se nada de aviones XD)- cuídate Amy- dijo mientras veía por una ventana como Amy subía al avión.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-numero 27b, 27b- buscaba su asiento entre tanta gente que andaba de aquí a allá- oh?, aquí esta 27b- se sentó en el asiento de en medio (son tres asientos 26, 27 y 28 en ese orden), a su lado se encontraba un señor gordo, con pantalón de mezclilla, botas cafés, una camisa a cuadros roja y una gorra azul marino que la miraba de reojo de arriba abajo sin disimular (de los que te encuentras en cualquier lugar y te viborean hasta cansarse).

Amy estaba que ardía de coraje al sentir la mirada de lujuria que le mandaba su compañero de al lado. Apretó su vestido conteniéndose de no romperle la nariz al tipo sin vergüenza, cuando el sujeto volteo al otro lado como si nada, Amy se tranquilizo un poco.

-_va a ser un largo viaje…- _pensó Amy mientas suspiraba.

.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El primer capítulo arriba ^^

Por favor dejen su opinión de este fic, acepto todo tipo de comentarios: lindos reviews o amenazas de muerte

Pero porfa deje un review T,T

Espero subir pronto el otro capitulo

Matta ne ^^


End file.
